Mirror on the Wall
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Nami finds that the bond between the Captain and his First Mate are more than what they seem. [ZoLu yaoi, preSyrup Village]


**Title: ** Mirror on the Wall  
**Author: ** Chibimono Akuno  
**Fandom: ** One Piece  
**Pairing: ** Zoro x Luffy  
**Rating: ** R  
**Word Count: ** 1,241 words  
**Warnings: ** Implied male/male sex. Slight voyeurism.  
**Disclaimers: ** Not mine. Just pretending. Oda owns them. s He pwnz me, too. /s  
**A/N: ** For the LiveJournal theme community, 101-kisses. Theme #32: _Mirror; reflection_. I started this a while back and finally finished it. It's not much, and I wanted it to be smuttier, but I kinda like it. Takes place in the beginning, after Nami starts tagging along/before Arlong and her personal acceptance as part of the crew.

**Mirror on the Wall**  
_by Chibimono Akuno_

Money was tight by the time the supplies were bought and dinner was eaten. It was like a horrible accident watching that rubber boy eat; Nami did not want to look, but found she could not draw her eyes away from the horror. The swordsman did not even seem to care what his captain was doing as he drank himself red in the face.

They were so odd, the two of them, but for some reason they seemed to just fit together. And with her having earned the captain's trust, and with the loyalty the swordsman held towards his captain, Nami somehow felt safe with the two of them the more she came to know them. So, with the town being so far off from the port were their little boats docked, Nami was not as grudging as she usually was when she rented a room for the three of them.

"This isn't charity," she told them both as they made their way inside the rented room. "I expect the both of you to pay me back. I want at least eighty percent of the treasure we rob off of the next few pirate crews."

Two beds and a bathroom. Normally, Nami would have had a room of her own, but funds were lacking. She made it clear to both the males in the room that she was to have a bed to herself, when she was in the bathroom she was not to be disturbed, she was not to be touched by any means, and everyone was to sleep clothed. The last bit of instruction was met by a sad groan from the captain.

"But I like being naked," he pouted with puffed cheeks.

The night moved on and the three retired to bed. Nami took the bed closest to the bathroom and from where she lay, she could look through the mirror over the chest of drawers and see out the window at the darkness of the sky. Both the captain and the swordsman wrestled their way into the bed by the

window. There was much elbowing, grunting, kicking, cursing, bitching, and complaining as they settled in, but after a sound cursing from Nami, everything quieted down.

Nami fell asleep quickly and all was well for quite some time. Yet, in the wee hours of the morning, she found herself wide awake, as it was of occasion to happen. Though really, it was the fault of the snoring swordsman for the breach of her slumber. Unable to return to sleep, Nami turned on her side and stared at the mirror, watching the reflection of the moon through the window. It really was a beautiful sight in all its silvery glory. Why, it lit up most of the room as it peeked past the parted curtains.

She had watched many clouds come and go across the surface of the moon when the loudest set of snoring stopped. And it was not long before the other snorer was interrupted.

"_Ssssnnnnrrrruuu_-hn! Wha...?"

"Hey."

"Zoro?"

"No, I'm that girl in the other bed. Yeah, it's me, idiot."

"Oh. Hi, Zoro."

"Shhhh... You think she's sleeping?"

"I dunno... Should I ask her?"

There was frustrated sputtering before a whispered: "No! Don't be stupid."

"How else will we know if she's sleeping?"

"... Okay, you have a point."

Something was obviously afoot here, and Nami was curious as to what exactly was going on. She laid still and feigned sleep, using the mirror above the chest of drawers to watch the movements of the boys in the other bed.

"Nami, you awake?" came the question from the captain, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet of the night.

Nami made no response, no move at all.

The swordsman propped himself on his elbow, looking over at her motionless form. "Hey!" he barked for her attention, the sound slightly echoing off the walls in the darkness of the room.

"I guess she's asleep," the captain concluded out loud, making his first mate silence him with a hiss.

"But that doesn't mean you can be noisy, alright?"

"I know. Just like that time we were in that barn, upstairs in the hay, right? And that kid was downstairs

watching the horses. I was quiet then," the rubbery captain whispered.

"I know, I know," was all the swordsman said.

Nami watched them through the mirror, waiting for them to make some sort of move. Perhaps they were going to kill her? Take her money and run? Just leave her in the middle of the night? Oddly enough, if they were to do any of the three, they would need to get out of bed, and neither was making a move to do so at all.

The moon spilled over them from between the parted curtains. There was just enough light for Nami to see that the swordsman was still leaning on his propped elbow. With the narrowness of the bed, he was

practically leaning over his captain. It seemed like slow motion, or perhaps a trick of the night, when the older of the two leaned down and both their lips met.

Nami realized, with an odd start, that she was not quite expecting that. Nor was she expecting the kiss to be as long or as tender as it was. For such an odd pair, she never even thought that the two of them could be so very close.

The swordsman, as rough and haphazard as he usually was, was so gentle in the way he touched the young captain's face and chest, his fingers lingering on the warm skin and in the folds of the soft, red vest. And where the captain would rush forward with his ridiculous hyperactivity, his lips moved now in a slow, languid response against the swordsman's, as if he were tasting him and savoring every bit of his flavor.

Where as any other time she would have reached for her camera or opened her mouth with a loud, "_Ah ha!_" and immediately begin throw the situation in their faces for blackmail... She at that very moment, she could not. She knew she was intruding on something private. This was something beyond her, something between them that should never be tainted, something that should remain unacknowledged or unsaid even as she watched it unfold.

And so Nami closed her eyes as not to see them through the mirror, though she could still hear the soft rush of breaths and slick sound of their lips and tongues. She tried not to listen, willed not to open her eyes as the rubber boy whimpered his first mate's name quietly. They were hushed, murmuring and soughing in the dark. She had not the heart to tell them to stop, though awkward it made her feel; a choked sob from the swordsman's throat made it all the more difficult to ask for a halt.

This was something that had started before she came along. It was something between them that she had no place to interfere. Yes, she was paying for the room in which the three of them slept, and so she had the control. But she would not, could not.

And as she tried her best not to listen, but could still hear as the captain shuddered a low gasping moan,

Nami wished she could have some sort of bond, though not exactly like theirs, to someone one day. Maybe even to both of them.

_- owari -_


End file.
